


With Us

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wonders about his and Ryan's future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anon: All I want is domestic myan cutesy. The guys talking about maybe-getting-married-someday. Not actual proposing, tho (unless you just have to write it. and if you do, then I'd prefer Ryan being the one getting on one knee)  
> Note: Well, I didn't write the proposal, but I think this is maybe setting up for some follow-up. ;)

In between week days, Ryan and Michael would spend evenings curled around the TV eating take out. They would usually watch either Breaking Bad or Game of Thrones since Ryan needed to catch up on both. Surprisingly, Michael was a huge cuddler and more often than not they ended up squished together on the sofa, the younger man’s arms wrapped around the older’s torso and their legs tangled together. 

On one Thursday night they were about to finish season 4 of AMC’s phenomenal hit show when Michael prodded at Ryan randomly, getting the other to turn his head to look at him. 

He was about to ask what was the matter when he was interrupted by Michael’s abrupt curiosity. “Where do you see us in the future?”

Craning his neck to grin down at Michael, Ryan didn’t miss a beat with his reply. “Ideally, with jet packs and flying cars. But that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen anytime soon so...”

Michael punched him softly in the hip. “No, I mean, with us. Like,” he stopped to consider his words, going a little pink in the cheeks at the thought. It had crossed his mind one too many times in their still quite young relationship. “Are we going to be married – and shit?”

Ryan bit his lip, a subconscious thing he did when he was a nervous. Michael noticed that he wasn’t the only one flustered by the idea. But at the same time, he was also taken with it. He could see him and Ryan being married – hell, they already lived together; even adopted a puppy named Silas. What more was being an officiated couple with matching rings?

Only eternity, Michael thought. And, if truth be told, he could totally stay by his dork of a boyfriend’s side forever. 

And if anyone ever gained telepathy and was able to read his thoughts just now, he’d make them start breathing through a tube. Just because he enjoyed cuddles didn’t mean he was okay with people openly knowing he was one of the most cliché motherfuckers on the planet. 

“I can see that,” said Ryan with a growing smile on his face, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he spaced out. “We could get out of this apartment and look for a house. You, me, Silas and—” he stopped himself and briskly looked at Michael. “I mean – if-if you want, of course.”

“Of course I want,” Michael was quick to assure him, knowing that same feeling of apprehension and feeling both relieved and thrilled with the answer. “I’ve been thinking about it and I totally want.”

Ryan again smiled giddily and gazed back at the television. He then said, voice quiet, “me too.”

This gave the curly-haired man a huge load of satisfaction. Ryan was thinking about their future together as well. That made him stupidly happy. 

Playing off the tender moment they just had, Michael prodded at his boyfriend again. “So? When is it going to happen?” he joked mischievously, “when are you going to get down on your knee?”

Ryan smirked and glanced at him. “What do you mean?” he responded very coyly, “I’m down on my knee every night.”


End file.
